Aimer en secret
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Ma TOUTE première One shot:) Buffy nous livre ses états d'âmes après sa séparation avec Spike dans la saison 6 - écrite en avril 2003
**Omy ! Tellement bizarre vous savez pourquoi ? Car il s'agit de la toute première OS que j'ai écrite :) C'était pour un concours sur un site de Buffy et j'y ai gagné le 2ème prix :) il s'agissait du website Buffy Slumber et c'était pour la catégorie amour :)**

 **Bref, une petite fierté pour moi ^^ et beaucoup de nostalgie pour le coup :)**

 **Se passe après sa rupture avec spike dans la saison 6**

* * *

Buffy arriva dans sa chambre, les larmes inondée son visage, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre d'où le soleil pénétrait dans la pièce, elle tira le rideau et l'endroit devint sombre.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et se remit à pleurer.

Après quelques instants, elle releva la tête, s'essuya les joues, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un journal, ce même journal qui lui avait permit d'enfouir son chagrin quand Angel était partit. Elle l'ouvrit après tant d'années, 3 ans, 3 longues années qu'elle ne l'avait pas ouvert mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin plus que tout.

Elle reprit son stylo qui se trouvait toujours accroché à la dernière page où elle avait écrit et tourna la page, puis écrivit la date.

 _8 Mars 2002_

 _Je l'ai quittée, après tout ces mois, je l'ai quittée._

 _Je suis partit sans même me retourner mais une fois en dehors de sa crypte, je n'ai pu empêcher les larmes de couler, il n'a pas pu me rejoindre et je lui en ai voulu mais je me suis ensuite rappelée qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Pourtant, le soleil lui aurait sûrement parut moins douloureux que ce que je lui ai fait._

 _Un moment, j'ai voulu repartir en arrière, revivre le premier baiser que je lui ai donnée et changé toute notre histoire._

 _A cet instant là, j'ai su que je pourrais l'aimer un jour, mais il ne l'a jamais su car le destin ne m'en a pas laisser le temps._

 _J'imagine la peine qu'il a ressentit pendant tous ces mois mais, quand je suis revenue, je n'avais plus goût en la vie, ce sentiment d'amour que j'avais connue autrefois n'existait plus._

 _Spike l'avait bien comprit, il m'a aidée à sa manière si particulière et quelques fois, j'avais l'impression de sentir mon cœur battre à nouveau._

 _Je regrette de n'avoir rien dit à ces moments là car peut-être, tout serait différent aujourd'hui. Un baiser, un baiser a tout changé, j'avais tellement peur qu'il s'éloigne que je croyais qu'en lui donnant ce baiser tout serait merveilleux ._

 _Quand nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, je me suis sentit bien, heureuse et comblée, son corps tout contre le mien, ses lèvres sur ma peau, ses bras caressant chaque partie de mon corps…j'étais vraiment la plus heureuse des femmes, je sentais mon cœur battre à nouveau, que ma vie allait à nouveau recommencer et que j'allais enfin pouvoir lui dire ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui avouer avant de mourir._

 _Mais, il a fallut que le lendemain, mon cœur se referme encore, que je le rejette, lui crier dessus, lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur, que cette nuit ne représentait rien pour moi alors que pourtant j'avais cru revivre._

 _Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de retourner vers lui, chaque fois que je croyais pouvoir lui parler ,les mots se bloqués._

 _J'ai continué à le voir pendant tout ces mois, à vivre de merveilleux instants dans ses bras mais dès qu'on essayait de parler, je ne pouvais pas, alors je m'enfuyais loin de lui craignant de dire des choses que je regrette._

 _Comme je voudrai n'être jamais morte, car à cause de ça, mon cœur est devenue aussi froid que celui d'un mort._

 _Tandis que le sien ne cessait de battre pour m'encourager à en refaire autant, je n'ai fait que le durcir, effacer le peu de sentiments qu'il m'avait inspiré et continuer._

 _Il était devenu mon jouet, obéissant au moindre de mes caprices, si je lui avais demandé de se planter un pieu dans le cœur, je suis certaine qu'il l'aurai fait. J'en ai profité, j'ai pris ce que je voulais de lui, jetée ses sentiments à la poubelle, ne rien ressentir était beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'avais pensé._

 _Cela a duré des mois, des mois avant que je réalise que je le détruisais, que je me détruisais, Riley m'a fait comprendre tout cela alors, j'ai décidé de tout arrêter, tout arrêter avant que cette relation ne fasse de nous ces esclaves, ne fasse de lui mon esclave et ne fasse que mon cœur ne se transforme vraiment en pierre._

 _Je n'oublierai jamais les paroles que je lui ai dite, la peine que j'ai lue au fond de ses beaux yeux bleus._

 _Pendant des mois je n'ai pu lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment et le seul moment où mon cœur s'est rouvert c'est quand j'ai vu son visage, je voyais la douleur à l'intérieur de lui et cette douleur c'est moi qu'il l'avait fait naître._

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé s'il m'avait retenue mais je sais aujourd'hui que moi Buffy Anne Summers a détruit cet homme qui m'aimait et que j'avais plu je ne pourrais lui dire :_

 _-Je t'aime !_


End file.
